The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlled droplet atomization and controlled projection of atomization droplets.
Rotary atomizer technology has long existed. Modified rotating disks for atomizing are exemplified by prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,327,256; 2,220,275; and 3,206,177. Rotating cups and cones are employed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,652; 4,429,833; 4,540,634; 4,540,124; 4,609,145; 4,619,401 and 4,795,095. Rotating cylinders with perforations and cylindrical screens have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,145; 4,659,013; and 5,037,029. In the prior art, all atomizing rotating members regardless of shape generate droplets travelling perpendicularly to the rotating member and generally not in the direction the droplets to be projected.
Powerful fans and blowers are required to project the atomized droplets to intended targets. This requirement necessitates the atomizer(s) and fan be located near the power source. Since power sources employed in the prior art are mechanical power trains linked to the engine of towing or driving vehicle, the droplets must travel a long distance to the target plants. Turbulent airflow, gravity, and air resistance all play a part in previous prior arts not being able to achieve good spray coverage while producing enormous waste of chemicals and contamination of environment.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an improved spray unit for controlled droplet atomization and controlled projection of droplets.